Liberation Army
Note: This article is relevant only to User:Zaraikou stories and story arcs. Liberation Army (解放軍, kaihō gun) also known as Death's Hand ( 死の手, shi no te) is a criminal organization created and founded by Kirei Satoshi, it is composed of all sorts of criminals and renegades from various places of the human world, soul society, and hueco mundo. It is the most wanted group in all of the world. Their purpose is to wage war against the soul society and to overthrow it, but the full extent of their agenda is unknown at the moment. The Liberation is widespread, spanning several countries in the human world, as well as the soul society and hueco mundo, with agents in various places. Background The organization was founded and created by Kirei Satoshi in hopes of creating a massive army, large enough to take on the Gotei 13 and soul society. The Liberation employs members from various races and species, ranging from rouge or exiled shinigami to fallen espada or arrancars. The organization is large enough, due to being active for several hundred years, and as such is a fighting force equal to that of the Gotei 13. In its early days, the organization was a mercenary group for hire. In times throughout history many countries or goverments, rather than increase their own armaments, employed the Liberation to fight in wars, spy on enemies, or carry out assassinations. They have connection with various places in the human world, and are said to have numerous spies in places like the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, and as such have massive intel on their respective organization such the Gotei 13 and the Espada. They are also allied with various rouge groups around the human world and the soul society, and seem to have connections with human military oranizations and mercenary groups. Members The Elite Members The Arrancar 10 Pieuvre Armement Pieuvre Armement is a Private Military Company (PMC) that operates mainly in Paris, France. Private military companies or PMCs are "Guns-For-Hire", consisting of soldiers employed to take part in military action and often belonging to a state which is not directly involved in the conflict. Usually hired warriors, wanting pay for their duties, mercenaries are often known by the government but rejected. Although rejected, if the time comes when a nation needs extra troops or "dirty work" to be done, they would probably hire these mercenaries. Most mercenary groups often break off of former government that either disbanded or did not meet their expectations, such as the Gotei 13 or the Espada. They are currently allied with the criminal organization Liberation Army. Divisions Research Division: Deals with research and development into various fields of science. The current head of this division is Ambrosio Matro. Torture and Interrogation Force: This particular division is in charge of punishing or tourturing those who diobeys the laws set within the organization, and to interrogate prisoners or captured enemies. The current head of this division is Carlos Ortego. The Privaron: Formed from fallen arrancars or espada, who have left hueco mundo and currently serve Kirei Satoshi, they are his personal armada within the organization and as such only answers to him and no one else. They are usually sent out in to battle, or to deal with individuals who threaten the organization. The leader of the Privaron is Vergil Oscuro, due to his status as a high ranked member. The Execution Force: They are responsible for dealing with rebels and intruders within the Liberation Army. They are also in charge of judging traitors and rebels within the organization. Gonzalo Diego is in charge of this division. Category:Organizations